1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to adjustable hand tools and more particularly, to a multi-purpose, bi-lateral multi-axial ratcheting hand tool.
2. Background Information
The necessity to fasten and remove connecting devices is a problem commonly experienced by a variety of persons. Of particular problem is the situation wherein fasteners of various sizes and shapes are utilized on the same project or within the same local area of work. In such an instance, a party must be able to access and utilize a variety of types and shapes of tools in order to complete the desired tasks. In many instances the use of many tools while working is bothersome and complicated and contributes to tools being lost. Another problem that occurs is that the shaft of some tools are dimensioned in such a way that direct access to a working area is very difficult, therefore a way must be provided which would allow a party to work in a narrowly defined space. Another problem that exists in the prior art is that the amount of torque that can be placed upon a device by a hand tool is severely limited by the angle of access and the hand strength of the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that allows a user to access a variety of types of tool heads of varying characteristics by a single tool. What is also needed is a device that provides a user with the ability to work in a variety of smaller spaces with limited access, as well as a device that allows a user to increase the amount of torque that can be placed upon a device by an individual's hand strength.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a tool that allows a user to access a variety of types of tool heads of varying characteristics by a single tool. Another object of the invention is to provide a device that enables a user with the ability to work in a variety of smaller spaces with limited access, as well as a device that allows a user to vary the amount of torque that can be placed upon a device by an individual's hand strength.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.